Business Dealings
by West Wind
Summary: A pre-quel to my story of “You May Be Right.” Duo and Hilde’s business is expanding and they are looking to take on a business partner. Enter Quatra…. And romance blooms. 4xH


Business Dealings   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. 

"Duo," said Hilde as they entered their living quarters attached to the business after spending the afternoon with Relena, Heero and Catherine. 

"Yeah?" he responded. 

"I think we need to expand the business," she stated as she geared up to explain her idea to Duo and convince him of its benefits. 

"What are you thinking? Opening one on the other side of the colony?" 

"I was thinking on a bit bigger scale." 

"Like a branch on a different colony?" Duo asked as he tried to discover what Hilde was thinking. 

"I was thinking a branch on each colony and several on earth," said Hilde 

Duo's jaw dropped open at the grand scale that Hilde was thinking. He was actually content with the business as it currently was, but there was a time when they might have to expand. 

"H… How are we going to do that?" Duo inquired cautiously. "That will take a lot of money to support." 

"We would not do it all at once, and we would have to take on investors or other business partners for support," she explained. 

"Some one else in on our business?" Duo asked worriedly not liking the idea of someone else making the calls on what was done within his business. 

"Not just any one," reassured Hilde, "but some one of our choosing and under our terms. It is something that can not be done all at once, but something we should start thinking about." 

"I'll think about it," said Duo as he tromped off to his room. 

"That is all I ask," called Hilde to his retreating form. 

============ 

The next morning Hilde sat at the table eating breakfast when Duo came out. 

"Where would we find investors?" asked Duo. 

"Advertise, word of mouth, trade journals," Hilde replied. 

"How long will it take?" 

"I really don't know," Hilde admitted. "It is something we don't have to rush into. We are calling the shots and can determine the timetable with prospective investors." 

"I guess it would not hurt to look into acquiring an investor or two," said Duo. 

"I will take care of getting them lined up," Hilde said excitedly. 

============ 

Hilde did not waist any time in getting the word out about them looking for investors. That very day she placed adds and made inquiries. They slowly began to get responses. Hilde would set up the initial meeting with their representative. 

The first one, both sides agreed that they were not right for each other on the first meeting. Several others Hilde bantered with over a few meetings, but no suitable compromise was found. Duo was getting discouraged with the lack of success, but Hilde reassured him they were in no hurry and should take their time. 

"We have an new prospect today," Hilde told Duo as she went to find him in the mist of his work. 

"Who this time?" Duo asked as his fingers continued moving with the task at hand. 

" A Mr. Foster with a branch of the Winner Corporation," she said. 

"Winner Corporation?" said Duo surprised as he paused his work. "That is an interesting turn of events." 

"I thought you might like the irony of it," said Hilde. 

A few days later they had their meeting with Mr. Foster. Duo grinned through the entire meeting which Mr. Foster found odd but tried not to let it get to him. 

"I think your company would make a good investment for us. I would like to set up a second meeting with you if you are interested. Then I will have a preliminary agreement that we can look through and discus," Mr. Foster said. 

"When did you have in mind?" asked Hilde. 

"In a couple weeks." 

They set a date and said their farewells before going their separate ways. 

============ 

Quatre entered his office surrounded by a group of men spouting details and facts that they felt he needed to know. Quatre mentally filtered through what the men were telling him, filing away what was important and ignoring what was not, based on years of experience. He removed his suit jacket and placed it on the back of his chair before he took his seat behind his desk. His white dress shirt was crisply pressed and the matching vest to the jacket and slacks was neatly buttoned. Quatre smiled warmly at the men around him. He was the picture of professionalism and properness yet a calming peace and assurance seemed to radiate from him. He ran his fingers through his pale blond hair to push the bangs out of his eyes that immediately fell back into place. The men keep their chatter up and put folders of papers onto his desk for him to review later. Quatre had been through it hundreds of times since taking over the running of the Winner Corporation. He let the men finish their reports and dismissed them. They filed out of his office talking among themselves. 

Quatre sighed in relief as the door closed behind the men. Quatre glanced at his clock. It was 4:40 PM and that should be the last scheduled interruption for the day. He stretched his arms over his head before loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. He picked up the pile of files and tapped them on his desk to straiten up the pile before setting it down before him. He opened the top folder and started flipping through the reports, being sure to mark the items that he had mentally noted earlier. Two thirds of the way through the stack, he opened the potential investment folder. He flipped past the first few pages since they were the more "promising" candidates and he had been fully briefed on them. He scanned the remaining papers. L2 caught his eye. He started to read the report. 

_The company is small and slowly expanding but has great growth potential. They are looking to expand their operation. Miss Schberker has very ambitious plans for the company and seems like she could pull it off…. See company statistics._

_Summery: I believe this company to be a good investment for the Winner Corporation with a wide untapped market. They are willing to meet with us again._

Quatre smiled happy at the fact that his friend's business was doing so well. He scanned through the supporting documents on his computer. Hilde did have an ambitious plan. He wondered how she got Duo to go along with it. From all he had seen, it did look like a good investment. He found in the file that a second meeting had been scheduled for next week with Duo and Hilde. Quatre thought he might be making a surprise visit to his L2 companies and watch the negotiations. A twinkle lit his eyes. It would be good to see Duo and his charming friend again he thought. 

============ 

The Winner office on L2 was abuzz. People were whispering about the surprise visit of Mr. Winner and wondered what it meant. Some thought it meant someone's job, while others took a more positive outlook on the situation. 

Quatre walked through the building with Rashid at his side. They were greeted by the officer manager who tried to hide his shock and nervousness at the visit. 

"Mr. Winner, it is nice of you to visit us," the manager spoke nervously. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence. 

Quatre smiled warmly and it seemed to help ease the man. 

"I wanted to learn how some various parts of Winner corporation operate," he said trying to reassure the man before him. 

Even though there was never anything bad said about the young owner of Winner Corporation, the manager could not help the feeling of dread he had in the pit of his stomach. 

Quatre let out a gentle laugh at the feelings the man could not hide. 

"Don't worry. I am not here to fire anyone, reorganize the company or any such thing. I just want to observe what happens here and get to know the people." 

The manager found he believed Quatre and was even beginning to like the kind innocent man. He had a bearing of authority, yet did not beat people with it. If one was in his presence long, his assurance began to rub off on you. 

"How long will you be staying?" the manager asked. 

"Only a few days," Quatre said. "I don't want to interrupt the normal work patterns too much." 

The manager started to object, but Quatre stopped him with an up raised hand and a smile. 

"As soon as I walked in the door, the atmosphere changed, and I bet outside your office door I am the only thing they are talking about," Quatre stated non-judgeingly. "It is only human nature." 

"Where would you like to start?" the manager asked. 

========= 

Quatre started with visiting various workers and learning what they did and how they did it. He found that he was learning a lot he did not know about the workings of his company. 

After lunch, Quatre meet Mr. Foster. 

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Foster," said Quatre honestly as he shook the man's hand. 

"Really?" the man said shocked. 

"Yes, I read your report on the M&S investment opportunity. I believe you have a very good find there," said Quatre with praise in his voice. 

"Thank you, sir," he said aghast at the fact that the head of the company had actually read his report. 

"You are meeting with the owners again tomorrow. Are you not?" inquired Quatre. 

"Yes, sir, we are." 

"Is it alright with you if I observed the negotiations?" Quatre asked innocently. 

"I would be honored," said Mr. Foster. 

Internally, Mr. Jo Foster was trying to decide if having Quatre there would be a benefit or a hindrance. He decided it might be beneficial. Mr. Winner was well known and might unsettle the owners so they would cave faster. Just from their first meeting he knew there were going to be hard nuts to crack. 

"What kind of offer are they wanting and what are you planning to counter offer?" 

Jo showed Quatre M&S's terms and his lists of counter offers. 

"I don't think they will give that easily," pointed out Quatre. 

"That's what I think," agreed Jo. 

"From the sound of it, I don't think they are going to budge on these points," said Quatre as he pointed out the points on the list." 

Jo nodded agreeingly. 

"This one here they through in for wiggle room. It is something they don't really have to have but won't complain if they get it." 

Jo looked at the item Quatre pointed out and wondered how he had missed it. It was almost shouting at him now. 

The two talked over the offer, counter offers, and counter-counter offers for most of the afternoon. Each learning things from the other, and Jo walked away feeling better prepared for this meeting than any he had ever been in before. He marveled at the insights Mr. Winner had into the owners take of things without ever meeting the unique pair. 

The others in the office over heard bits and pieces of the discussion and many of them wondered why Mr. Winner would take so much interest in the investing/partnering with such a small company. In their opinion, Mr. Winner should be concerned more with the large things, but maybe that is what makes him different from most company heads. 

========= 

Duo pulled at his jacket sleeves again and Hilde shot him a look to stop fidgeting. 

"I can't help it. I don't like this jacket," Duo wined to Hilde sitting next to him in the reception area. 

The woman entered, halting any further conversation between the two. 

"Mr. Maxwell, Miss Schberker, please follow me," she said in a practiced professionally voice. 

They followed her through the door and down a hall with offices along one side and windows along the other. 

"In here," she motioned for them to enter. 

They entered the conference room and were greeted at the door by Mr. Foster who enthusiastically shook there hands before turning their attention to the people around the table. He introduced his boss. Duo shook the offered hand absentmindedly as he focused on a large familiar man lurking in the back of the room. His eyes then darted to the toe headed man setting quietly at the far end of the table with a smile on his face and welcome in his eyes. 

"And we are honored to have with us…" said Jo as he started to introduce Quatre before being interrupted by Duo. 

"Quatre!," declared Duo. "How have you been, Q-man?" asked Duo with a friendly slug to the shock of Quatre's employees. 

"Duo! It is good to see you again. How much did Hilde threaten you to get you into that suit?" 

Duo laughed before answering so low that only Quatre could hear. 

"Really? I would like to see that," Quatre responded. 

Duo ignored his friend's comment and turned to Rashid. 

"Hey, Rashid. Still trying to keep Master Quatre out of trouble, I see. Full time job, I bet." 

"That it is," replied Rashid. 

Quatre gave them a hurt look that was ruined by the smile threatening the corners of his mouth. 

"It is good to see you again, Maxwell," said Rashid as he placed a hand on Duo's shoulder almost causing his knees to buckle under him. 

"We should continue our little reunion latter," said Quatre dropping back into business mode. "I am sure that Mr. Foster is anxious to get things started," said Quatre giving the floor back to Jo before sitting back in his chair to observe. 

Relief flooded through Jo. Once he realized that Duo and Quatre knew each other, he feared that Quatre would take control of the meeting, but he was wrong. 

The meeting progressed with neither side getting very far in the negotiations. Jo made offers, Hilde countered. They danced around each others offers for almost two hours and Quatre noticed Duo was defiantly board with the whole thing. Hilde on the other hand seemed to be thriving on the bargaining and challenge of forging a partnership. She almost glowed with the challenge and anticipation of the next move in the game. Quatre hid the smile that wanted to surface on his face while watching her try to maneuver Jo into the position she wanted. She was not half bad at it, but Jo did not miss her maneuvering thanks to his talk with Quatre and responded appropriately. With more practice, Hilde would become a very good business negotiator. Quatre put his pondering aside as the meeting came to a close with neither side giving in. 

Every one stood. 

"Hey, Quatre, you want to stop by the shop and have dinner with us this evening?" asked Duo. 

"What time?" asked Quatre. 

"Six-ish," said Duo. 

"I will be there," promised Quatre. 

After the two exited the conference room, Quatre turned to Jo. 

"Good job, Mr. Foster," Quatre commented. 

"Thank you, sir, but they did not take any of the offers we made," he replied. 

"No big deal. It takes time to forge an alliance. Give them about a week and make them another offer," suggested Quatre. 

"Yes, sir." 

"And, keep me posted," Quatre smiled before following the path his friends had gone earlier. 

========= 

Quatre showed up at six sharp. He pushed the button that would announce his presence to his friends. After a few moments a grease and dirt covered Duo opened the door. 

"Quatre, come in," greeted Duo as he motioned with a grimy hand. 

Quatre entered and Duo shut the door behind him. 

"Let me show you the shop," said Duo. 

Quatre followed Duo on the tour. Duo happily chattering with his friend until Hilde yelled that dinner was ready. Hilde greeted Quatre as he entered. 

"Welcome, Quatre," she smiled warmly at him. 

"Hello, Hilde. How have you been?" 

"I'm well. Keeping Duo in line keeps me busy," she replied. 

"Hay! I resent that remark," declared Duo. 

A heart felt smile appeared on Quatre's face as Duo and Hilde smoothly bantered back and forth as only close friends could. Just by watching them interact, he could tell they were close. Exactly how intimate of a relationship they had, he did not know. There was a twinge in his chest as he watched them. He identified it as loneliness and a bit of jealousy. He envied Duo his relationship with Hilde and the bond that was definitely between them. He wondered if he would ever find such a relationship, but the circles he traveled made that a bit difficult. 

"If you want dinner, mister, you had better to get cleaned up!" came Hilde's ultimatum. 

"Ok, Ok," relented Duo before shuffling off to the bathroom in mock dejection. 

"Please sit down, Quatre," said Hilde as she pointed in the direction of the table. 

Duo returned and the three friends settled in to enjoy the meal that Hilde had prepared. 

"So, Quatre, what do you think of our company?" inquired Hilde. 

"You have a nice little operation here," replied Quatre to her inquire. 

"Little is the operative word," pointed out Hilde as she waived her fork in the air. "We have potential to be so much more with the right partners," she offhandedly added. 

"Hilde!" exclaimed Duo as he brought his hand down on the table causing silverware and plates to jump and clank at the blow. "You said you would not bring that up. Quatre is here as a friend not a prospective partner." 

Duo let the disappointment he felt show on his face as he reprimanded Hilde. He had just wanted to have a pleasant evening with his friend without Hilde turning into her out to get the best deal persona. 

"I just thought I would …" began Hilde before Duo interrupted her mid-sentence. 

"Just stop it," said Duo in a low warning tone. 

Quatre watched the tension between his two strong willed table mates rise. Before it got out of hand, he stepped in. 

"Any business dealings will have to be worked through with Mr. Foster. I don't want to snatch a case that he has worked hard on for from him." 

Hilde eyed the young Winner and her eyes flashed with brief anger before understanding and acceptance settled in as she postponed her quest. She reigned in her instinct to use every opening to her advantage and tried to see the man across from her as only a friend and not a prospect to be concurred and bent to her will. The rest of the evening she did not mention the negotiations going on between the two companies, but it did not keep her from sizing him up. 

She observed that the years had been good to Quatre. He had turned into a handsome young man. He had grown but was still shorter than Duo. He still carried a childlike innocence about him, and she was sure his lithe appearance concealed a strong athletic body. She knew looks were deceiving from experience - Duo in his younger days was often underestimated because of his gangly appearance. As she continued to scrutinize him, his blond bangs fell into his eyes like they always had, and he was occasionally pushing them back as he ate and talked. The conversation with Duo showed his quick wit and his joy in being with friends. He chuckled as Duo told one of his stories. As Hilde listened, she soon found herself drawn into the conversation and their camaraderie. As they talked, she found her gaze focusing more on their guest and admiring him in a non critical way. She found his movements graceful, almost elegant. His warm smile would pull her in when it was focused on her. She had always thought he was cute, but now he had become quite hansom. He had a wonderful personality to go with his looks too. 

They spent the rest of the evening talking and reminiscing, catching up on the others. Duo told Quatre of their recent outing with Relena, Heero, and Catherine. 

================ 

Hilde dressed in a simple black dress entered the restaurant alone. She was here to meet Mr. Foster to continue negotiations. Duo was going to be with her but something had come up. He had told her she did not need him there. She always did all the negotiations while he just sat there. She could tell when the meeting was set up that he was getting tired of the meetings. For as much as Duo liked to talk, he did not like to spend long amounts of time forging a business deal. 

Hilde stepped up to the podium and addressed the male attendant. 

"I am here to meet with Mr. Foster of Winner Enterprises," she informed him. "Has he arrived yet?" 

The man glanced at the top of his podium before giving her an answer. 

"Follow me," he said as he lead her to a table for four with two men already seated. 

Upon seeing her approach, both men stood and greeted her. Quatre pulled one of the empty chairs out for her to sit. 

"Where is Duo?" he inquired as he helped push her chair in before taking his seat again. 

"Something came up and he could not make it," she explained. 

Quatre nodded his understanding. 

"Glad you could make it," said Jo. "I hope you don't mind Mr. Winner joining our meeting." 

"Not at all," Hilde replied and found that she meant it. 

She was almost glad that Quatre was here. Her and Duo had had fun when he visited last time. She smiled warmly at her table mates before picking up the menu set before her. 

The trio ordered and Jo pulled out some papers and handed them to Hilde for her to look through. By the time the appetizer was brought out, the negotiation was well under way. Between bites they continued their banter with a few comments from Quatre. 

Jo's phone rang, and conversation halted while he answered. 

"Hello. Jo, here," he answered just before a shocked look crossed his face. "It's too early!" he declared. "I'm on my way. Tell her, I am on my way." 

He snapped his phone shut and looked at his companions with a grin plastered across his face. 

"My wife has gone into labor," he told them excitedly. "I am so sorry, but I have to go." 

Both Hilde and Quatre reassured him it was fine and he should go to his wife. 

"Sir," he said after pulling Quatre aside before leaving. "I know we are so close to a break through on this, will you please see if you can finish the deal?" he inquired. 

"I will do what I can," Quatre reassured him before Jo dashed out the door. 

Quatre made his way back to the table. As he approached, he could not help but notice the way the light and shadows played across Hilde's face. It made her look mysterious and intriguing, almost seductive. Quatre though his heart speed up a bit as he approached and took his seat. She smiled up as him. Her navy blue eyes shining at him like stars. He wondered why he had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. Her peach skin looked so warm and touchable. Quatre tried to pull his mind back to the business at hand and off of his friend's girl. 

"Jo, asked me to continue the negotiations, as long as you don't mind," said Quatre after siting. 

"I have no problem with it," she replied. 

Hilde and Quatre continued negotiations until they came to a stand still with neither side willing to give in any more so Quatre called an end to the evenings business and scheduled another meeting later in the week to give the two parties time to consider what was currently on the table and to regroup. Hilde had a hard time dropping it but saw the wisdom to Quatre's withdraw on the topic. Hilde watched as Quatre dropped his businessman front and slipped into the easygoing and friendly Quatre that had been at her dinner table weeks before. Their previous conversation seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind while that was all that ran through Hilde's. 

"How do you do it?" she inquired. 

"Do what?" he smoothly replied. 

"Switch from talking business to apparently putting it all behind you without a second thought," she explained. 

"It is something I had to develop to keep my sanity," he explained before taking a bite of his food. "Long ago I came to the conclusion I had to make sure I had a personal life and to keep it separate from my business affairs. If I don't, all I do is work and never take time for myself. Over time it becomes very draining." 

"Oh," was Hilde's reply. "Then it must be awkward for you to be working on a deal with your friends company." 

"It definitely makes the separation more difficult but not undoable." 

After the meal, the two made their way to the foyer and out the door. Hilde started down the sidewalk toward home when Quatre called her to a halt. 

"Are you walking home?" he asked. 

"Yeah, Duo dropped me off, but since neither of us knew when we would be finished, I told him I would walk back. It is not far," she explained. 

"Let me at least accompany you to make sure you get there safely," Quatre offered. 

Hilde turned to assure him that it was not necessary but the words froze on her lips at his smiling face. He looked so angelic standing there, and she found that she was not so ready to depart from his company. 

"That would be nice," she answered. 

With her answer, Quatre stepped up beside her and offered her his arm. She smiled at him as she slipped her arm into his and whispered a thank you. He gave her a your welcome look that caused her to unconsciously melt. 

They strolled a few blocks in silence. Quatre caught himself steeling glances at the girl on his arm and forced himself to stop it. Mentally he chided himself. He could not believe he was finding himself attracted to Hilde. Not that she was ugly or repulsive, but she was with Duo. She and Duo had been together since the wars. There was never anything officially said about the two being together, but their friends sort of assumed they were and left it at that. There was no way he could allow himself to act on what he felt beginning to bloom for the girl. He pointed out to himself that he should not be walking her home then. He countered with he had to keep her safe. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't. Quatre's internal argument got him nowhere. 

"Your awfully quiet," said Hilde, pulling Quatre from his quandary. 

"Sorry," he offered. 

Hilde laughed softly. 

"There is no need to be sorry," she said. "What had you so deep in thought?" 

"Just a few logistic problems I was working on," he smiled and hoped she would probe no further. 

Ahead he spotted a ice-cream parlor and decided to use diversion to avoid the subject. 

"Let's get some ice-cream," proposed Quatre with a warm smile on his face. "My treat." 

Hilde found that she could not say no to him and his smile, and they entered the shop. They ordered and sat in a corner booth with their sweets. 

"You and Duo have been together forever," stated Quatre. 

He decided that if he heard from her mouth that she and Duo were an item that he could nip his new found interest in Hilde in the bud. 

"I guess you could say that. We have been running our business for quit some years now. It often seems like there was never a time before our partnership." 

Quatre carefully pondered what to ask next and how blunt he wanted to be. He opted for bluntness. 

"You know that everyone assumes you and Duo are partners in more ways than just the business." 

"I am aware of that," she said. 

She and Duo had known what their friends though and chose not to dispel their notions. She could tell that Quatre was trying to get at something, and it was annoying him that she was not, in his opinion, cooperating. A cat like smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she watched him fidget and decided not to easily aid him. 

"Is there more to your relationship than friendship?" he asked. 

"Our relationship is hard to define," she said. 

That was the truth. They were more than friends but they were not lovers. It was more of a family bond between them than anything. 

Frustrated Quatre blurted out, "Are you two lovers?" 

There Quatre had gotten to the heart of the issue, and Hilde smiled in triumph. 

"No," she clearly stated as she took a bite of her ice-cream. 

Quatre was floored. It was not the response he had been expecting. Not unwanted, but not expected. He sat quietly for a few moments before speaking again. 

"Ever?" he breathed with shock and hope. 

"Never," she reassured as she searched his face for traces of what was going through the blonde's mind. 

Memories of a party at Quatre's several years ago came to mind. Some of Quatre's sisters were fawning over Duo. At first he enjoyed the attention, but after a while Hilde read Duo's signal for rescue. Being the friend she was, she made her way over and rescued him from the other women. One of them, she did not remember now which, keep trying to get in contact with Duo months after the party. She bet his sister put him up to find out if Duo was free. 

"Duo and I have a unique bond that is deeper than friendship, but it is not love in the way you and the others think." 

Quatre could not keep the excitement he felt at that answer from surfacing and dancing across his eyes and face. His euphoria quickly came crashing down around him like breaking windows as a new though hit him - she could be seeing some one else. 

Hilde watched the swing of emotions as they crossed Quatre's face, and she could guess at their meaning. She speculated what his next question would be after watching his smile turn to a scowl, and she toyed with various responses. 

"Since you and Duo aren't dating each other, do you two ever date anyone?" he asked. 

The question was along the lines that she expected. 

"Occasionally," she cautiously responded before running her spoon along the bottom of her cup catching the remaining liquid and intently watched Quatre from under her bangs for his response. 

"Are either of you seeing anyone currently," he prodded on as he tried to find the info he was looking for and hoped the flush he felt rising at the edges of his face was not very visible. 

Mentally he cursed himself at blushing. He could keep his calm appearance under any social or business situations, but the game of verbal cat and mouse he was currently engaged in with Hilde to find out if she was unattached was getting to him. He was now so much closer to his answer. If she was free he knew he would ask her out. Maybe not tonight, but soon. 

Hilde could not help but let out a small giggle at the barley visible blush one his face. 

"Quatre, you can tell your sister, Duo is not seeing anyone, but I don't think she is his type," she smiled at him. "I figure when she found out you were meeting with Duo, she wanted you to find out if he was free." 

A confused look was on Quatre's face. He could not think why one of his sisters would want to know about Duo's dating status, then he remembered the party several years ago and the infatuation Melone had on Duo for several months after and everything became clear. Hilde thought he was trying to ascertain Duo's status and not hers. He could not help the smile that tugged at his lips at her understandable confusion. His deep chuckle almost surprised Hilde. 

"I don't really want to know Duo's dating status. I was more interested in yours," he smiled up at her coyly from under his bangs. 

It was now Hilde's turn to blush as she realized why Quatre might be wanting to know. 

"Is there any specific reason your want to know," she said boldly challenging him as she leaned forward to prop her chin up with her folded hands. 

She waited for his answer. 

"There might be," he replied aloofly as he leaned forward to mach Hilde's pose with one eyebrow raised. "Maybe I was just curious as to where you two stood after all these years, or maybe it is something else." 

"And what else might it be?" Hilde inquired. 

Quatre freed one of her hands and gently held it between his. 

"Maybe it could be something like I wanted to know if you and Duo are together, and if not if you were free." 

"And if I am free, what would you do?" whispered Hilde as she leaned a bit further to the center of their small table. 

As she leaned in, she could feel her heart speed up slightly and pound in her chest. The though of Quatre being attracted to her and maybe wanting to ask her out caused her breath to catch, yet she would not let it show. As she stared into his blue eyes across the table, she did not mind if he did ask. She had though he was cure since the first time they meet. She had always considered him out of her league. He was rich and had all the responsibilities of running a business and diplomatic duties. Maybe she had a shot with him. 

"Maybe I would ask if you would want to go out with me." 

"If you asked, I might," she replied, a smile across her lips. 

"And if we were on a date and I asked if I could kiss you, could I?" Quatre asked surprised at his owe boldness. 

"It is a possibility," she said almost bidding him to act on his suggestion. 

"If you consider this," he motioned to the ice-cream parlor, "our date …" 

He leaned forward, pulling her toward him with her hand he still held, she offered no resistance, and placed a gentle undemanding kiss on her lips. He pulled away leaving the taste of caramel and ice-cream from the sunday he had been eating on her lips. She ran her tong across her lips savoring the flavor. 

"And that is the kiss," he finished. 

"If this is our first date, will there be a second?" she inquired hoping he would say yes. 

"If you want there to be, but since we have been talking hypothetically…" he started to say with a mischievous twinkle in his eye before Hilde stopped him. 

Hilde could guess where he was going, having been around Duo and his word games so long, she slugged him before he could finish. 

"That is something I would expect out of Duo, not you," she said astounded. 

Quatre chuckled as he rubbed his shoulder. 

"Will you go out with me this Friday evening after our meeting?" asked Quatre. 

"I don't know, if you continue to act like Duo," she threatened. 

"I promise to be on my best behavior." 

Hilde laughed and consented to their second date. Quatre walked her the rest of the way home and bid her goodnight. She waved before disappearing into the darkness of the doorway. Quatre waved back then watched the door come between them. Once she was safely in her dwellings, Quatre turned and walked back the way he came. There was a spring in his step that had not been there earlier. He allowed himself to actually jump and let out a triumphant whoop at the joy and exhilaration he was currently feeling at the prospect of their second date. It was better than closing any business deal. He composed himself before turning the corner to where his limousine was awaiting him, but he could not keep the large grin that stretched from ear to ear from appearing on his face. It was like a dream come true for Quatre. 

============= 

Hilde meet Quatre for their Friday meeting. She and Duo had talked over the offers from the last meeting and thought they might be close to closing the deal. She was escorted to a smaller conference room than the one they had used before. Inside Quatre waited for her. He smiled warmly at her, and she could not help but return the gesture. The door was shut behind her, and she took a seat placing her papers before her. 

"Would you like something to drink," he offered. 

"I am fine," she said. 

"Mr. Foster is now the father of a healthy baby girl," he informed her. 

"That is great," she said. 

They got down to business and soon were making their final agreements and ironing out the wrinkles. Quatre let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair after listing the terms of the deal for verification. 

"Does that sound like what we have agreed on?" he asked Hilde. 

"I believe so," she said very business like. "I want to see it in writing, of course." 

"Of course," he agreed. "Once they are finalized, I will have a copy delivered to the shop. Maybe I will hand deliver them myself," he winked at her. 

She laughed. 

"Maybe I should have made the negotiations last longer so we could spend more time together," she half teased. 

"Do you think I am going to disappear once this is over?" he asked as he moved around to her side of the table. 

"No, I don't know," she looked down and blushed. 

He tilted her face up with a finger under her chin so they could see each other. 

"I might disappear, but I will not be out of touch," he whispered. "I don't know where what we have between us will lead or if it will be successful. I am sure there are high odds against a long distance relationship, but I want to try. You are worth trying it for." 

Hilde blinked back a few tears that floated in her eyes. She had not realized until it was voiced that she was concerned what would happen once final negotiations were made and Quatre went back to his home. She feared that he would forget about her and that was something that she did not want him to do, because she did not think she could easily forget him. 

"Well then," she said as she stood up, "I think our business here is completed for the day and should be sealed with a kiss." 

Before Hilde had finished her sentence, she had slipped her arms around Quatre's neck and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips meet, gently caressing the others. Soon Quatre's arms were around her waist and pulling her closer to him. More passion was expressed in this kiss than their first. They both regretfully pulled away from each other pulling air into their lungs at their body's demand for oxygen. Quatre smiled sheepishly at her. 

"Let's get out of her and start our date," he said. 

"Wait a moment," Hilde pulled him back. "You have a lipstick on you." 

With her thumb she wiped out the evidence of their recent kiss. 

"Couldn't let you go before your employees with that now. What would they think?" 

She silenced his retort with a finger to his lips and pulled him to the door. They walked out of the building and off for their second date. They saw a movie, had dinner, and wondered the streets talking. They learned a lot about each other, childhood's, hobbies, interests, etc. When they finally arrived back at her house she invited Quatre in. She offered him a soda before looking around for Duo. After not locating him, she remembered he had a date this evening with some gal he meet yesterday. 

"I forgot, he is out on a date," she informed Quatre. 

"Anything serious?" he asked. 

"Probably not," she said. "He has never really dated any one person for very long. In his words "the are nice, but not the right one." He goes out a few times then never sees them again." 

Quatre just nodded from his place on the sofa as he sipped his beverage as he watched her mover back into the room. She sat next to him on the couch and leaned her head against his shoulder. She had to admit that their relationship had come on suddenly at least for her. However, she had known him as a friend for quite some time, and she felt more sure of her feelings for him than she had any one she had previously dated. She wondered when Quatre realized. 

"Quatre?" 

"Humm," he vocalized. 

"When were you first attracted to me?" she asked. 

"I have always thought you were attractive, but first realizing I was attracted to you, it was the night I walked you home," he answered. "And you know, I felt like such a heel for it too because of your assumed relationship with Duo." 

Hilde laughed. 

"Good thing you don't have to worry about that now," she teased as she placed a light kiss on his cheek. 

Quatre smiled and blushed slightly at the contact. He slipped his arm around her. 

"That is probably true because Duo would probably kill me for this if you two were dating." 

He leaned over and caught her lips in a kiss. Gently enticing her to deepen it. She complied willingly. She took the can from his hand. She pushed him against the end of the couch and while continuing the kiss, she stretched her arm over his shoulder and placed the can on the endtable. Quatre wrapped his arms around her, and she started nibbling on his ear. 

"Do I still have to be on my best behavior?" he inquired softly in her ear. 

Hilde leaned away from him and ran a finger along his jaw line to his neck and down to his collarbone visible because the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. 

"That depends on what you have in mind," she seductively replied with a wink. 

Quatre chuckled and pulled her close. She cuddled into his chest sighing contently. They sat there snugly with each other until the front door opened. Hilde sat up to call into the other room. 

"How was the date?" she called to Duo. 

By the time he entered the room, they were both sitting upright on the couch awaiting his answer. 

"It was O.K." he said unconvincingly and slumped into the chair. 

"Wow, she was that great," sarcastically voiced Hilde. 

"Oh, she was nice," Duo stated, "but no depth of personality. How are the negotiations coming?" he asked them both. 

"All that is left is to sign the final papers," answered Quatre. 

"That's it. We're partners now, huh," he smiled at Quatre. 

"Monday we will sign the papers, then the celebration dinner is on me," said Quatre. 

The three continued to talk into the night till Quatre decided he should head home. Hilde saw him to the door while Duo headed to bed. Quatre and Hilde shared a brief goodnight kiss before Quatre exited her home. 

============ 

Monday came. Duo and Hilde meet Quatre at the restaurant. They all looked through the contracts before signing. Quatre made the last stroke of his name with a flourish. 

"There," he announced, "it is official. A copy for you, a copy for us, and one to go to the lawyers." 

Quatre handed Hilde one of the signed copies and placed the other two into his briefcase before setting it back on the floor by his chair. Hilde beamed at him for more thane the new business deal. He gave her a sly wink. All of this Duo missed because he was wrapped up examining the choices on the menu. The other two followed Duo's example. They placed their food orders and Quatre ordered a bottle of Champaign to celebrate. 

The food was exquisite, and over the Champaign, the three shared their hope and excitement for the new relationship between their companies. Duo noted the both Hilde and Quatre seemed a bit chummy, but having spent as much time as they had together to hammer out the details probably helped them get to know each other better. 

============== 

Quatre and Hilde spent several hours on the phone over the next few months. 

"You need to come and visit," said Quatre. 

"There is just so much going on around here," Hilde started, "but I would love to see you in person." 

"There will always be work to do. It will wait," pointed out Quatre. "I have a ticket reserved in you name for a round trip flight to L4. You leave Friday and I will have you back Monday." 

"Your making it really hard to say no," Hilde said. 

"That was my goal," he replied. "You will come," he gave her a sad look and batted his eyes at her. 

"Yes," she caved. "I will be there." 

"Good." 

============= 

Hilde arrived at Quatre's house. He greeted her at the door with a hug and a peck on the cheek. 

"I missed you," he whispered. 

She smiled up at him. 

"I missed you too." 

Quatre took her bag from her and slipped his arm around her waist to guide her into the house. Hilde gawked at her surroundings. The entryway was massive with a stairway curving down to the floor on either side of the room. A crystalline chandelier dangled over the center of the room casting miniature rainbows around the room from the sunlight streaming in through the window above the door she just entered. 

"A bit much isn't it?" said Quatre. 

"It is beautiful," replied Hilde with wide eyes. 

"Here let me show you to your room," offered Quatre as Hilde continued to gawk. 

Quatre smiled at her and gently took her hand to lead her up the left stairway and to her room. Quatre opened the door and escorted her in. He sat her bag down on the chest at the foot of the full size bed. 

"Is everything so elegantly decorated around here?" asked Hilde as she began to feel a bit out of place in Quatre's house. 

Before her stood a full size four poster bed with bars connecting the extended posts. Opaque fabric was draped over the bars and extended down the post to the floor. The walnut chest that Quatre had put her bag on had carefully carved designs embossed into it's surfaces. The rest of the furniture matched the trunk. The elaborate curtains adorning the window were pulled to one side to reveal the window seat that was decorated with through pillows. 

"Not everything," replied Quatre. "However a lot of it was established for show," he explained and shrugged his shoulders. 

Seeing his house, Hilde began to wonder if she really belonged in his life among all of this grandeur. The idea of giving him up caused her heart to break, but if she held on to him, would she ever fit into his life? She was not one of the elite, from a well known family, or any thing like that. In fact, she had no real family. Duo was the closest thing to family she had. Her eyes settled on the smiling Quatre, and that gave her the answer she needed. 

Whatever obstacles arise, she was ready to take them on to be with him, and she could do it. She was tough and always fought for what she thought was right. She thrived on challenges, and now she had a new one to add to her list. 

She smiled at Quatre as he stood and approached her. 

"Come with me!" he said as he moved to the door. "I'll show you something that might be a bit more familiar," he offered as if he had known what she was thinking. 

Hilde followed him out and down to the end of the hall. He opened the door and allowed her to enter. Hilde stepped through. She found herself in what she would term an apartment. The main room looked like the family room in any number of homes. A couch, a couple chairs, an entertainment center, a coffee table with a few piles magazines and papers and a stray glass on its surface, and an endtable with a lamp filled the room. All very simplistic, especially in contrast to what she had seen in the rest of the house. Off to one end of the room was a door that lead to what looked like a bed room. Hilde looked at Quatre questioningly. 

"This is my room," he informed her. "I told you not everything was so flashy." 

"I didn't say it was flashy," she protested. "It is more refined than I am use to." 

"Me too," Quatre admitted sheepishly. "That is why I hang out here" he motioned to the room they were in, "in my spare time. I find it more comfortable to be here. The others make me feel like I am still at work." 

Hilde could understand that. 

"Oh, I have something for you," he declared switching subjects suddenly before dashing of to the other room. 

He returned caring a good sized box. 

"This is for you," he said as he handed it to her. 

Hilde placed it on the coffee table so she could open it. She wrestled with the lid for a bit before it finally came free. Nestled in the box was a beautiful purple gown. 

"It is for tonight," he informed her. 

"Tonight?" she questioned. 

"I have made reservations for dinner and have tickets for the theater. It's a new play by Riley King. I think you will enjoy it." 

Hilde had seen some of his other plays and had liked them. She hoped she would this one as well. 

"We had better get ready. We have to leave in an hour," Quatre informed. 

Hilde gathered up her box and went back to her room to dress. 

An hour later, Hilde emerged from her room garbed in the new dress with shoes and jewelry to match. She felt like she was going to the prom in the long flowing satin dress. She wondered where she would find Quatre. She knocked on his door first. The door opened, and there stood Quatre looking sharp in a nice black suite and tie. 

"You look wonderful!" declared Quatre. 

"You look pretty good yourself," she countered. 

Quatre offered her his arm and escorted her down the stairway and to the waiting limousine outside the door. 

============== 

That evening after the play, Quatre guided Hilde to one of the gardens behind his house. 

"This one looks especially good at night," he commented as they entered. 

Hilde gasped at the beauty. The pebbled pathway moved before them to wined around the beds of water, crossing them with bridges or stepping stones until it meet dry land once again. The trickle of water played in the background like a melody while the dimmed night light danced upon its surface. Water plants found the place to their liking and thrived in the environment. 

Quatre lead Hilde down the path, pointing out his favorite plants. They finally settled onto one of the benches scattered throughout the garden. Hilde continued to take in the beauty around her until she felt movement beside her. The spot Quatre had been was empty, but she quickly found him kneeling beside her. She gasp at the site while Quatre grinned up at her with immeasurable joy. Quatre took her hand with one hand and presented an open ring box in the other. 

"Will you marry me?" he asked. 

Hilde sat there frozen in rapture at the turn of events. She finally found her voice and squeaked out a yes. Quatre let out a relieved laugh before slipping the ring on her finger. 

"It fits!" said Hilde in surprise. "How did you know?" 

"I have my ways," he teased as he stood and hauled her up with him in his euphoria. 

Hilde through her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss to seal their new partnership. 


End file.
